INTRODUCTION
Transform coding of high-quality signals in the prior art have used long signal sample block lengths to achieve low bit-rate coding without creating objectionable audible distortion. For example, a transform coder disclosed in EP 0 251 028 uses a block length of 1024 samples. Long block lengths have been necessary because shorter blocks degrade transform coder selectivity. Filter selectivity is critical because transform coders with sufficient filter bank selectivity can exploit psychoacoustic masking properties of human hearing to reduce bit-rate requirements without degrading the subjective quality of the coded signal.
Coders using long block lengths stiffer from two problems: (1) audible distortion of signals with large transients caused by the temporal spreading of the transient's effects throughout the transform block, and (2) excessive propagation delay of the signal through the encoding and decoding process. In prior art coders, these processing delays are too great for applications such as broadcast audio where a speaker must monitor his own voice. A delay in voice feedback causes serious speech disruption unless the delay is kept very short.
The background art is discussed in more detail in the following Background Summary.